Consulting the Elements
by lightinthedarkness101
Summary: Sherlock Holmes; Consulting Detective and the newest Avatar. Finding troubles with Waterbending, can John Watson; ex-army doctor and Master Healer, help him in mastering all the elements? Avatarlock.
1. Prologue

Title: Consulting the Elements

Rating: T due to Violence

Pairings: None ATM

Word Count: 364

Summary: Sherlock Holmes; Consulting Detective and the newest Avatar. Finding troubles with Waterbending, can John Watson; ex-army doctor and Master Healer, help him in mastering all the elements? Avatarlock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock nor do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender of Avatar: Legend of Korra

* * *

_Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and restore balance to the world._

Shouts of panic could be heard on the desert's horizon. They were accompanied with the sound of gunfire and of the elements being wielded; initiating a symphony of death and destruction. Men in desert camo were falling left and right, adding to the number of corpses that lined the battlefield. Earth, water, fire, and air plunged throughout the sky; missing and hitting a target once in a while.

Someone was calling for him, a non-bender; begging for assistance; for healing. Try as he might, he couldn't reach the healing waters to the soldier before gunfire landed in their direction…

* * *

John Watson awoke with a gasp of shock as he rose in his bed. Recognizing his surroundings as his flat; the blonde calmed down, breathing deeply.

As the morning came, John stared at his cup of tea; constantly raising his good hand up and down, tempted to see if maybe…just maybe. The blonde performed a swift motion of his wrist, one that he had done over and over. The brown liquid didn't even budge. Sighing, John continued on with his day.

* * *

"Concentrate." The words flowed through the air as a tall, pale, dark haired man breathed deeply; small traces of fire emitting from his nostrils. Entering what seemed like a dance of circling motions, the tapestries hanging around the room started to move. Continue the graceful movements; the man was able to move all of the tapestries at the same time. Finally, the man gave one final but powerful flick of his arm, cutting the string of the tapestries with a slice of air. The man smirked with the crashing sound of wood hitting pavement.

"Those are rather expensive I hope you know dear brother." Another man sighed, this one with slightly lighter hair than the former.

"I was very well aware of that fact Mycroft." The other man noted, his smirk never leaving. Mycroft frowned at the comment.

"Nonetheless, congratulations Sherlock; The White Lotus feel that you've mastered Airbending and can now start on Waterbending." At this, Sherlock cringed, earning a smirk from his brother.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the prologue~! Just something to get the ball rolling. What do you think? Leave a Review and let me know :D!


	2. Tedious

Title: Consulting the Elements

Rating: T due to Violence

Pairings: None ATM

Word Count: 1, 467

Summary: Sherlock Holmes; Consulting Detective and the newest Avatar. Finding troubles with Waterbending, can John Watson; ex-army doctor and Master Healer, help him in mastering all the elements? Avatarlock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock nor do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender of Avatar: Legend of Korra

* * *

"Something wrong brother dear?"

"You know exactly what's wrong." Sherlock hissed between his teeth as he and Mycroft strolled through the halls, portraits lining the walls with colors ranging from gold and crimson, to sea blue, to emerald green, and to fire red. The people in these portraits all had one thing in common; behind them stood a aurora of electric blue that encased the outside of their bodies, only ending when it reached the outline of their eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't Sherlock," Mycroft stated with a knowing smirk, the kind that infuriated his brother to no end, "Are you saying that might have some difficulty with Waterbending?"

"Of course not!" Sherlock exclaimed a little too quickly, recoiling with a frown, "I'm merely saying that it's my opposite element…"

"And?" The elder Holmes asked with his grin still in place, "If you will remember correctly, one of your past lives, Avatar Korra, was able to master Firebending, her opposite element, rather quickly during her training. In fact, she used it almost as much as her main element." He explained while pointing, with his umbrella, to a portrait of a rather beautiful woman with chocolate skin and hair, along with ocean eyes. She was dressed in a mixture of what appeared to be both Formal and Hunting Southern Water Tribe attire, highlighting her sharp, strong features. Her background was a roaring tsunami with the Water Tribe symbol in the background.

"Yes, but even she had trouble with Airbending!" The younger Holmes argued.

"My point, each Avatar has had some trouble with one of the elements. For Avatar Roku, it was Water, Avatar Aang; Earth, Avatar Korra; Air. Even your predecessor, Avatar Chin," Mycroft articulated, "Had difficulties with Water." He finished with another point, this time to a portrait of a woman; whose beauty equaled Avatar Korra's with ebony colored hair and olive green eyes, matching her element perfectly. She wore the uniform of the famed Kyoshi warriors and carried the background of the earth cracking in an enormous quake.

"I would like to continue on brother dear, but it seems you've already left." He turned to find that yes; he was merely talking to air. Sighing, he pulled out a simple mobile and dialed a number, "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Was the order to an unknown voice.

* * *

Sherlock trailed through the garden of the grandly estate, a near-permanent scowl on his lips. Nearby, in his direction, a komodo rhino was relaxing on the grass, basking in the sunlight. Noting a new presence, the beast rose to its feet just as the dark haired man approached it. Sherlock couldn't but to give a small smirk at the creature.

"It went well Mrs. Hudson, most of it at least." He talked to the komodo rhino, whom let out a joyful snort in reply. Giving a slight chuckle, Sherlock lifted himself up onto the saddle of his companion, and flicked the reins, causing Mrs. Hudson to advance forward until they reached past the gate of the mansion. The Avatar gave a sigh of relief as he and Mrs. Hudson started entering town.

Once the two had gained a slower pace, Sherlock grabbed his mobile out the pocket of his long black coat. Dialing a number and putting the device to his ear, a voice rang on the other end, _"Hello?"_

"Lestrade, it's me."

"_Oh Sherlock,"_ the man on the other line started, _"We still can't give you those documents on the triple suicides." _He stated simply, already knowing what the Avatar wanted. Sherlock growled as they arrived at a busy city intersection. He was getting ready to moan a complaint when a loud crash interrupted him.

"_What was that?" _Lestrade asked right before the Avatar hung up the mobile, smirking.

"Well, it's something, right Mrs. Hudson?" The komodo rhino let out a laugh-snort.

* * *

John limped through the streets of Republic City, the cane in his hand feeling like a ton. The faces that walked past him all melded into one skin-colored blob. That was the reason hearing his name came as a surprise.

"John Watson?" was the shout. The blonde turned to see a slightly chucky man with glasses, "Mike Stamford." He introduced himself, allowing John to remember him; an old collogue from Bart's.

"Of course." John stated as he took the man's outstretched hand and shook.

"What the hell you doing here? I thought you were out in the trenches getting shot at. What happened?" There's nothing meant by it; just the curiosity of an old friend. Nonetheless, the statement froze John, reminding him of the earlier incident with the tea…the feeling of emptiness.

"I got shot." Was the simple reply.

* * *

_**Robbery, Three perpetrators; Firebender, Waterbender, and Earthbender…Dull.**_This was the thinking process of Sherlock as he quickly examined the scene; taking in the scorch marks, water damage, and moved earth. Sighing, he then turned slightly, coming face to face with said perpetrators. All three were looking at him with a dash of confusion.

"Mrs. Hudson, wait outside, this won't take long." With that, the komodo rhino left the area, leaving the four (plus one very frightened shopkeeper).

"And who the 'ell you think you are?" The middle one _**Firebender, leader of this little rag tag group, wife left him for…oooh, another woman**_ asked the dark haired man, who merely sighed.

"Tedious."

* * *

"You staying in town until you're all settled?" Mike asked as the two walked the streets, John politely declining _**mentally refusing **_to sit at a nearby bench.

"Can't live in Republic City on an Army pension."

"Harry can't help?"

"Hah."

"Then what about a flat share or something of the like."

"Who'd want me for a flatmate?" That earned a chuckle from the other man, "What?"

"You're the second person to say that to me." John raised an eyebrow.

"Really, who's the first?" Mike stopped in his tracks, causing the blonde to do the same. The larger man grinned as John stared in his direction. It was…a bit surprising to say the least. A komodo rhino was simply standing in front of a slightly vandalized building, as if waiting for something.

"Speak of the devil." Mike stated as he walked over to the beast, giving the blonde even more confusion. The animal turned towards Mike, giving off a slight roar in recognition and acceptance.

"Mike?"

"How are ya Mrs. Hudson? Where's that git of an owner you got?" Right when the words left him, a man went flying out of the already ruined store, hitting the pavement across the street. Two other men rushed to their companion's aid, disrupting traffic along the way.

"Well, guess that answers that." Mike mumbled as a final figure left the wreckage, a figure that immediately caught John's attention; with the dark hair, steely eyes, and rather long coat. The new man was shaking rubble off said coat when Mike spoke to him, "Sherlock!"

"Afternoon Mike." The man, Sherlock, simply stated, not even looking up from his coat. John raised an eyebrow at the familiarity the larger man had with this…exotic (The only way John could really describe him) man. The blonde snapped out of his daze when there was a shout from across the street.

"You bloody freak!" The injured man shouted in Sherlock's direction, who merely turned his head.

"Huh, thought you'd be unconscious," The komodo rhino quietly roared at the comment, "I'm not getting rusty!" The dark haired man rebutted to the creature. During this very light argument, one of the three men opened a pouch of water and, with a few movements of his arms, flicked a water whip in Sherlock's direction.

Without even taking his eyes off his animal companion, the dark haired man deflected the attack with a gush…of air? An Airbender? While no longer extinct, they certainly were uncommon was what came to John's mind as Sherlock redirected the water with the air, hitting the second man square in the jaw. Clenching his fingers, the possible Airbender reached into his pocket, producing a mobile that looked like it was vibrating. Clicking a few buttons, Sherlock smirked at the screen, which returned back into a blank stare as he looked at the three men.

With a few steady motions from the odd man, the earth around the men began to move, encasing them in a soil-covered prison. _**Wait, did he just move earth? But isn't he an Airbender? **_Before letting out an irritated sigh, Sherlock clicked on his mobile once more, this time a bit longer.

"Sorry Mike, gotta run," He apologized once he was finished, "Needed at Bart's." Sherlock finished as he lifted himself onto Mrs. Hudson's saddle. With a flick of the reins, the beast was off in the opposite direction, leaving a smirking Mike and a very confused John.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the actual first chapter~!


End file.
